


Tokens

by pollitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a "Prompt Me" fest. For dogeared who asked for "Steve and Danno and wrangling office supplies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/gifts).



The afternoon after the morning Danny realized the new box of binder clips and a handful of trusty #2 pencils he’d requisitioned were missing (and less than 24 hours after Steve had nearly been blown up. Again.), the first creation was waiting for him on his desk. Binder clips, popsicle sticks, clothespins, rubber bands and a plastic spoon were put together with military precision to form what looked like a demented Boy Scout-project version of a catapult.

“It really works,” Steve said, snagging a bag of peanut M&M’s from Kono’s desk. “Wanna try?”

“Who the hell uses clothespins anymore?” Danny asked.

His first attempt with the contraption hit Steve square in the chest.

oo--oo--oo

The second office supply weapon arrived a couple of weeks later (after a hostage crisis that had ended in stitches rather than bullets) and was, if Danny wasn’t mistaken, a slingshot.

Danny held it up with his good hand--the one not in the sling--and raised an eyebrow in Steve’s direction.

“What, are real and lethal projectiles getting a little boring for you?”

Kono snorted into her coffee cup.

“I can help you with that while you’re recovering,” Steve answered. “Or may Gracie would like to play with it.”

Later, using his desk drawer as a vice for the pen-tube body handle of the slingshot, Danny managed to send a balled up piece of paper in Steve’s general direction.

oo--oo--oo

It wasn’t until the eighth weapon was added to Danny’s office supply arsenal that he recognized them for what they were.

“You could have just said something, you know,” he said, leaning against Steve’s desk. “Instead of raiding the supply closet to make me gifts.”

Steve smiled at him and Danny felt his skin prickle in a way that had nothing to do with the Hawaiian heat. “Now where’s the fun in that?”

Later, when Danny launched a Tic Tac from his newest artillery, he was telling Steve he liked him, too.

And even later, when the 5-O precinct room was replaced by Steve’s living room, Danny showed him in his own, more direct, way just how much he cares.


End file.
